Pour un sourire
by Heilen Black
Summary: " Un sourire vaut tout l'or du monde " Fremione. OS.


ONE SHOT

_Fred Weasley / Hermione Granger _

Il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle lui sourit à nouveau.

Absolument tout n'était pas un euphémisme. Combien de fois avait-il rêver de ce sourire enfantin qu'elle seule avait le don de faire ? Ses belles lèvres roses s'étiraient doucement, pour laisser voir ses dents blanches. Mais ce détail n'avait jamais attirer le regard de Fred. Non. C'était son sourire en lui même qui l'avait fait fondre, sept ans plutôt. Ils étaient un couple improbable. Car personne, au tout début, n'avait cru à la nouvelle idylle de la famille Weasley. Fred et Hermione Granger. De parfaits opposés. Lui si rieur et elle si sérieuse. Beaucoup avait parié que le couple ne tiendrai pas un mois. Et maintenant, sept ans plus tard, ils sont toujours ensemble. Plus fort que jamais.

Mais, la mort de Ronald, le jeune frère de Fred et le meilleur ami de Hermione avait bouleversée le couple. Et notamment la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait pas à surmonté sa mort. Le pourrai-t-elle un jour ? _Oui_, pensa son époux. Car sa femme était une battante et jamais elle n'abandonnerait sa vie. Son mari et ses enfants. Deux jolies têtes rousses. Aux yeux marrons. Un petit Millow, âgé de cinq ans. Et leur petite dernière, Lizzie âgée seulement de quinze mois. Jamais Hermione ne pourrait détruire ce bonheur si parfait qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à construire.

C'est les douleurs de la guerre qui les ont rapprochés. Fred venait de perdre son frère, Percy et Hermione n'avait pas pût annuler le sort d'amnésie sur ses parents. Orpheline, elle ne fut que peu de temps. C'était avec joie que Mrs et Mr Weasley prirent la jeune femme sous leur toit, comme n'importe lequel de leurs enfants. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus la lionne maigrissait à vue d'oeil. Personne n'arrivait à la sortir de sa bulle. Sauf Fred, qui un soir prit les devants et parla à son amie. Et cela devint un rituel. Hermione reprit du poids et un an plus tard, on célébrait leur mariage.

Pourtant sept ans après, Fred ne regrette absolument pas sa vie. Pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait. Il vivait avec la femme dont il était amoureux et elle lui avait offert deux magnifiques enfants. Mais voilà, la mort de Ron avait replongé Hermione dans sa dépression et cette fois-ci, son mari ne pouvait l'en sortir.

Un silence pesant avait envahit la maison des Weasley. Seul le rire de la petite Lizzie, le rompait par moment. Mais c'était comme si elle comprenait alors elle se taisait et jouait en silence. Même Millow, ordinairement si énergique, ne faisait plus de bêtise, caractère qu'il avait hérité de son père et de son parrain, George.

Ce matin-là, Harry et Ginny Potter rendirent visite à Hermione, mais comme chaque fois, elle se murait dans le silence. Fred avait fini par abandonner, se demandant s'il récupérai un jour la femme dont il était amoureux. Pleine de vie et toujours joyeuse.

→ Je crois que je vais demander à maman de garder les petits, annonça Fred, en servant des cafés à sa sœur et son beau-frère.

→ Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

→ Je ne supporte plus ce silence. _Où est ma femme ?_

→ Je vais aller lui parler Fred, décida Harry en se levant. Je suis son meilleur ami et je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle ressent.

→ Merci, souffla Fred.

Harry embrassa le front de sa femme et quitta la cuisine, prenant la direction de la chambre parentale. Il avait peur. Peur de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte. Que verrait-il ? Son amie ou une personne lui ressemblant parfaitement ? Il prit une grande inspiration et abaissa

lentement la poignée.

Le choc fut plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Car ce n'était pas son Hermione, sa meilleure amie qui se tenait assise dans ce rocking-chair, mais une pâle imitation. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient tirés et sans avoir besoin de confirmation, on pouvait deviner à quel point elle était maigre. Ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux ressortaient comme deux grosses billes. Une couverture épaisse encadrait ses épaules mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Elle fixait sans le voir l'extérieur et ses pupilles ternes, brisèrent le cœur de Harry.

Pourtant le jeune homme prit son courage a deux mains et s'installa sur le lit, près de son amie.

→ Bonjour Hermione, souffla-t-il mais seul le silence répondit. D'accord, je vais faire un monologue puisque tu sembles décider à rester silencieuse. J'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncé : Ginny est enceinte ! Et oui, nous allons avoir notre deuxième bébé. James a été très surpris lorsque nous lui avons dis mais il est trop petit pour comprendre. Il assimilera lorsque le ventre de Ginny sera plus gros. J'espère que c'est une petite fille. Un jolie rousse, comme sa maman. Tu connais Molly elle s'est mise à pleurer et nous nous sommes mis à cinq pour la calmer. Nous n'avons pas encore choisi de parrain ou de marraine mais j'ai pensé à Teddy, mon filleul. Il vient d'avoir neuf ans et il croit que c'est demain qu'il rentrera à Poudlard. Il me parle souvent de toi, tu sais. Il me demande où tu es et pourquoi ne viens tu plus le voir. Je lui ai simplement dis que tu ne pouvais pas en ce moment. Que Lizzie te prenait tout ton temps … Il a parlé de Ron aussi. Il me demande quand il viendra à la maison mais … je n'ai pas la force de lui dire. C'est si dur Hermione … Je t'en prie reviens moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Après avoir perdu Ron, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Hermione, je t'aime ! Reviens à nous. Pour Fred, Lizzie et Millow …

→ Harry …

Même si le jeune homme n'avait pas vu les lèvres de son amie, il aurait reconnu sa voix entre milles. Elle reprenait vie ! Sa voix était faible mais le son lui était parvenue parfaitement aux oreilles. Savourant sa joie, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et contre toute attente, elle répondit à son étreinte, murmurant seulement « _Pardon, pardon, pardon_ ». Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues des deux amis mais aucun ne prit l'initiative de les essuyaient. Ils étaient bien trop heureux de se revoir … Depuis combien de temps Hermione n'avait-elle pas parlée ? Deux mois maintenant.

→ Harry, Ginny te de...

Mais la phrase de Fred resta en suspens devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa femme, son amour, son Hermione le regardait, droit dans les yeux. Elle le regardait ! Alors que durant toutes ces semaines son regard n'avait sans cesse fixé la fenêtre. Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ce fut à ce moment là que l'électrochoc parcouru le corps de son mari, jusque là immobile. En quelques enjambées il s'approcha d'elle et Harry eu le tact de se reculer. Aucun des deux Weasley ne le vit quitter le chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Fred se laissa tombé à genoux devant sa femme et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, comme avant.

→ Je te demande pardon, mon amour souffla-t-elle.

→ Jamais plus, d'accord ? souffla Fred.

→ Non, je te le promets.

→ Je t'aime chérie, dit Fred.

→ Je t'aime aussi mon amour, répondit Hermione.

Et le rêve de Fred se réalisa. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un sourire qu'il avait cru perdu à tout jamais.


End file.
